Windows
by C. E. Mott
Summary: After watching Designated Target, I was inspired by the last scene where Seda leaves. She and Ziva exchange a glance and Ziva is left looking slightly stunned. Then Tony and her lock eyes and the episode ends. This is my take on what Ziva saw.


**A/N: I watched 'Designated Target' a few minutes ago and actually started crying. I get overly emotional watching television. Anyway, I became fixated on the final scene and decided to write the emotions I saw there (and some that were not seen). I hope you like it!**

As Ziva watched Seda walk away, their eyes met for a moment. In that moment, Ziva saw Seda's world cascading down, the fire of terrible truth burning it away. The memory of her husband Seda had clung to for so many years was shattered by reality. The tide of time had taken them to different places and there was no sailing back to where they once were. However, it was what Ziva saw left in Seda's eyes that shocked her. Rather than dark despair, mourning, and suffering, there was hope. A hope that came from a new chance, a rebirth; it was a glistening, shiny-with-tears hope that meant that although you were leaving something wonderful behind there might be something wonderful ahead too. It was hope that was found in the pinch of an hourglass—falling from one world into another. With the hope came peace—acceptance that the dull pain would always be there, the rawness in her heart, but that it could be soothed, that she could find something just as beautiful. After all, why not? Thomas could. Soulmates meant that your souls were one; that you breathed in the same rhythm. Soulmates meant your souls were different stars in the sky, but they rose and fell at the same time, bright together. Light could fade, however, and stars drift apart. Constellations could be redrawn in the sky. Separated by a dark cloud, a rift in the night, one of the disconnected stars had found another part. Now there were three stars of the same breathe. Then time had let its ripples free and old memories could only be polished so much before they were worn. The rhythm of their breathing changed, and two connected stars became two divided stars. New maps of the sky were created. It was time to find a new dance partner, a new constellation, another soulmate. As Albert Einstein said, "The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once." Soulmates were forever, only spread out in the span of time. As Matthew 22:23-31 reads, "On that day Sadducees approached him saying that there is no resurrection. They put this question to him, saying, "Teacher, Moses said, 'If a man dies without children, his brother shall marry his wife and raise up descendants for his brother.' Now there were seven brothers among us. The first married and died and, having no descendants, left is wife to his brother. The same happened with the second and the third, through all seven. Finally the woman died. Now at the resurrection, of the seven, whose wife will she be? For they all had been married to her." Jesus said to them in reply, "You are misled because you do not know the scriptures or the power of God. At the resurrection they neither marry nor are given in marriage but are like the angels in heaven." So infinity would see them as soulmates. Whatever love you have, however brief, is preserved as eternal love in heaven. So there was hope and peace. Then Seda dipped her head and disappeared into the car. Ziva stood, frozen by all her awakening to the invincible, perpetual love she had just witnessed. Tony walked by her and they too exchanged a glance. Concern was in Tony's gaze and as he looked into her eyes, he saw the brightness of revelation. As Ziva looked at him, she knew that whatever love they held for each other she could hold forever in her heart and spirit. Love was eternal, unconditional, and beautiful. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Ziva had seen Seda's soul and she would treasure its teachings forever.

**I know Ziva's Jewish and that scripture was from the new testament but I think that was what Ziva saw in Seda's soul, not her own thinking. Anyway, tell me what you think!**


End file.
